


Private for a reason

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: I Had To, Is this how I tag things?, M/M, Now there is actually sex, Porn, Well it involves masturbation, from tumblr, it was a prompt, m/m - Freeform, more just a bit of secret lust at this point, not really any romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sockathan prompt 823</p><p>One day while Jon is not home (and its a weekend so sock doesn't actually have to be on the job) sock goes through Jon's computer and finds a video of Jon masturbating, leading to some indecent actions on the part of the demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr  
> http://wthkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/102356177842/one-day-while-jon-is-not-home-and-its-a-weekend here to be exact.
> 
> Mephistopheles is a shipper in this I guess? Like a major one.

Sock watched from the upstairs window as Jonathan and his parents walked to the car, the trio laughing amongst themselves. While Jon’s parents were rare to see around and even when they were they tended to ignore the blonde, sometimes they did go out of their way to spend time with him. Today they were all going out to dinner at some nice restaurant Jon liked. Being about 6 on Saturday night sock was technically off the clock, though he knew Meph didn’t mind his weekend overtime, well he should say his boss didn't know about it anyway. As soon as the group left in the car Sock smirked to himself. He looked around the room to see what he could mess up. As soon as his eyes landed in the laptop Jon always kept close his smirk turned into a full shit-eating grin. 

He floated over to it and reached down, running his hands over the smooth top. With enough concentration he managed to power it on, thankful Jon had left it open. As the screen flashed to the background Jon always had, a picture from the cover art of Valhalla soundbox,sock took a moment to look around the quiet room. He had been pestering Jon for almost a year now and still nothing when it came to his attempts to get him to end his own life. The room had become so familiar to Sock that anywhere else didn’t feel right. As soon as the ding that signaled the computer was fully up sock turned back to it, on hand sinking into the keyboard as he manipulated the device. The mouse flew across the screen and soon the demon had Jon’s personal files open in front of him. 

He looked between the folders quickly.   
Music,  
Pictures,  
Documents,  
As soon as he saw videos he opened it, wondering if Jon had any old family videos saved for archiving and future embarrassment via one brunette demon. He saw about 15 sub folders all named various things, one though stuck out. It was one of the webcam folders, as there appeared to be two and from the icons Sock could see it looked quite full. What struck him was that it was separate from the normal one. That meant Jonathan had purposely separated these videos. For what, well sock was going to find out wasn't he? With a swift click the folder was open. There were about 55 videos, all with a thumbnail showing a tired or sad looking Jon in front of the computer.

The names read ‘Entry 1-Entry 55’ and Sock realized it was a video diary. As he went to click on one he saw a folder at the bottom of the page, labeled simply 'Private’. Sock chuckled to himself and that folder was open quickly. It held nothing more than another folder which itself was soon open. That one held a single video. The icon show Jon in front of the screen, eyes downcast and honestly looking as nervous as the other icons, only this time Sock noticed the lack of the gray hoodie Jonathan always wore and had been wearing in the other icons. The timestamp showed it was about two weeks old and filmed on a Sunday. Being so recent Sock had to play it. He was quick to open it, sending the video full screen in an instant.

It slowly faded in from black as he saw Jon’s hand lower to his side from turning the camera on. He wasn’t wearing his sweatshirt, instead wearing a tight tank top. As the blonde stood Sock leaned closer to the screen curiously, Jon was only in his boxers from the waist down as he walked away and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed, sock able to make out a quiet “why am I even doing this?” After a moment the blonde seemed to find his answer as he lifted his head, and with another sigh crawled up the bed to lean against his pillows, fully facing the camera. He laid back and sock’s eyes widened as he watch the boy on the screen, looking nervous with a red face and shaking hands, reached into the boxers and pulled his member out. He had his free arm thrown over his eyes, hiding his expression.

Sock’s cheeks flushed bright red as well, the freckles that covered them standing out pointedly. “Holy shit!” He cried out, pushing himself back from the screen. He shouldn’t be watching this, shouldn’t be watching how Jonathan’s hand slowly stroked himself, quiet sounds of pleasure passing his lips. He shouldn’t be watching as Jonathan’s tongue poked out and ran along his lips. Sock, unable to tear his eyes away as the Jon on screen began to speed up, toyed nervously with the hem of his skirt, his jeans suddenly feeling a bit too tight. He hadn’t realized he had reached down, palming himself through his pants. With a cry he pulled his hand away, cradling it to his chest.

He had to turn this off. He had to give Jon at least a bit of privacy. As the mouse was hovering over the exit button Sock took a deep breath, the sounds on the screen had escalated, now Jon was moaning, soft and quiet as his wrist had slid down to his lips, trying to quiet himself. Just before Sock could exit he froze as he heard Jon’s voice on the screen. One single word had him staring wide eyed at the computer. 

“Sock…”

His name. Jonathan had moaned his name! Sock’s jeans grew tighter and he gasped, the mouse suddenly flying down from the exit button. He watched as Jonathan bit onto his wrist again, obviously nervous about the name. His hand sped up in its strokes, causing Jon’s moans to escalate even more and his back to arch. Sock didn’t realized his hand had once again tracked down, beginning to palm himself through his jeans faster and with more pressure this time. 

As Jon kept making those sounds Sock quickly realized that wasn’t enough, he needed more. It was quick, his hands fumbling before pulling his jeans down, they slid down his legs and around his ankles before sock managed to slip them off, his boxers soon following. He was left in his skirt, he himself erect. He reached down and was soon following Jon’s movements, gasping as his name was moaned again, louder and less self conscious this time. He could tell Jon was close and he moaned quietly as Jon’s panting grew erratic and Sock’s own name tumbled again from the teens lips, over and over. The blonde’s head lulled back and his lips fully parted. The sound held want, desperation and something else Sock’s hazy mind couldn’t place. He was close, he knew he was and so was Jon, he closed his eyes, unable to help the scene that played out for him. 

Jon laying on the bed, one hand gripping Sock’s hips, pulling him down on his member again and again, faster and faster. He imagined the feeling of Jon inside him, Jon’s hand bing the one stroking him in time with his thrusts. With matching cries Jonathan on screen and sock came, Jonathan’s moan fading into a groan as he rode out his orgasm. Sock had bitten his lip, cutting himself off as his body shook slightly with his own orgasm. As soon as his hazy mind was clear enough to do so he heard it, the car door slamming. Sock’s head snapped to the window, watching as Jon started towards the house. 

Sock cried out, rushing back over and exiting the window on the computer, silencing Jonathan’s quiet panting before allowing it to power off fully. He pulled his boxers on and then his jeans, just buttoning them as Jon entered the room. He raised a brow at the disheveled appearance of his personal demon but before he could speak he frowned, watching Sock turn his red face away. 

“Jonathan, y…you’re home.” He gasped quickly, voice strained.

Jonathan made a face. “Uh, yea. It’s 8'o clock sock. Dinner doesn't take that long…are you alright?” He asked. 

“Fine!” Sock said quickly before nearly shooting from the house, leaving a perplexed Jon behind.

At the same moment Meph sat in his office, about 6 young female demons and at least 4 males and even a few more that seemed to be both, surrounded him as he watched his monitor with a smirk. The smallest female spoke up, a lilting voice that was too loud for the silent room. 

“Didn’t Jonathan delete that like a week ago?” She asked and Meph laughed. 

“He did.” He said “but come on. That was just too much fun and I had to do it.” He added with a shrug, chuckling as Sock shot into the room like a bat out of hell. 

“Hey kid..” He said slowly, the other demons scattering with quiet giggles and laughter. “Want me to set you up another round?” He asked.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is an extra I never thought I'd write...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a friend irl told me she read my stories without quite realizing it was me. So now she knows and mentioned she wanted more to this story and I am more than happy to oblige her. :)

Sock stared at his boss with wide eyes. The man himself just laughed and stood, approaching his newest demon. "Poor kid'll be lookn' for ya. Go on back up." He said with a gentle push.

"But what do you mean set me up for?" Sock asked but was cut off as He was shoved from the office and found himself in Jonathan's room. He heard his boss' words, said during his hasty exit.

"You're not stupid Sock. Put two and two together." When Sock finally noticed Jonathan sound asleep on the bed he stared at him for a moment and his mind shot back to the video. He saw Jonathan on the bed, erect as his hand stroked himself and he shook his head to clear the unholy thoughts away. "No. No. Get it together Sock!" He bit his lip and moved closer to the teen, watching his sleeping face. He sighed and sunk down so, had he been physical, he would be sitting in the bed. He pursed his lips in thought as Jonathan rolled over in his sleep, laying down nearly spread eagle in his back. He mumbled as he did and sock nearly jumped a foot when his name was spoken. It was clear as day and sock didn't doubt what he heard.

His mind tracked back to his fantasy and he felt his heartbeat quicken and his breath hitch. No way, Jonathan wouldn't be dreaming of him! But the again the teen had moaned his name with such desperation on the video that Sock figured a dream may not be such a stretch. He sighed and spoke quietly. "I don't understand any of this Jonathan. All I know is I want you..." He tilted his head and then leaned over. With Jonathan out like a light and no walls up, sock had no problem as he pressed his lips against the other's. While Jonathan normally had to want or expect it to allow sock some physical contact, when he slept it was different. Sock had free reign at night. 

The demon had never abused this power before, only finding out when he had accidentally woke the teen up a few months back when he had run his fingers through the blonde hair. Tonight though, Sock had a feeling tonight would be different. He broke his lips away and nearly choked when a tiny sound of loss passed Jonathan's lips. Had he been awake or in any other situation then Sock would have laughed at the sound. Now though, all that mirth was replaced by a sudden southward surge of blood, that he knew for a fact no longer pumped. Sock soon found himself in the same predicament as earlier that day. 

For all intents and purposes he was alone, his jeans suddenly felt too tight again and his breath was coming heavier than it should. He shook his head. 'No! Jonathan was right there!' He sighed slowly. 'But then again...' Sock felt his hand trail down to the waistband of his pants and he toyed with it. Jon was a heavy sleeper, and Sock could be quiet if he tried. He bit his lip but slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them down to his knees, watching Jonathan for any sign of wakefulness. When he saw nothing his boxers were soon pulled down as well, again leaving him in his skirt.

Sock spared one more look at Jon before closing his eyes and wrapping his hand around himself, pulling a tense gasp of pleasure from him. Now that, Jonathan hadn't expected. He'd been unable to sleep, having gotten so used to the brunette being snuggled up to him that the lack of the other felt wrong. When he heard Sock come back he had feigned sleep to see if the other would snuggle back up like normal. Instead he heard the other putter around for a moment and he rolled over, calling for his companion in hope he would come over. It was no more than a moment later and suddenly there were soft lips on his own. They were gentle, hesitant and Jonathan almost opened his eyes to make sure it was indeed Sock who had gotten into his room. The lips pulled away to soon and Jonathan couldn't help the whimper that fact drew from his lips. He cringed internally, fearing he had given himself away but Sock seemed to be none the wiser.

Jonathan stayed quiet for a bit longer but the sounds the small demon was making were causing his face to flush. He could feel himself getting hard but hoped to heaven or hell Sock wouldn't notice. He peeked through one half lidded eye to see Sock just above the bed, an inch or two between him and the sheets, head lolled back and eyes closed in ecstasy. His face was flushed and he moaned Jonathan's name quietly. Jonathan felt his chest tighten. Sure he'd come to care for his demon deeply and this was an opportunity he never thought he'd get but what was he supposed to do? Part of him feared that any sign to the other that he was awake would cause Sock To flee again. Another part wanted nothing more than to pin the other to the bed and ravage him. It was obvious that it was was wanted by Sock too, if his moans were anything to go by.

Jonathan made a decision and slowly sat up onto his elbows. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he waited for Sock to open his eyes, catch sight and flee but the other did nothing of the sort so Jon took his chance. Without warning he made his way over to sock and gently grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him. Sock gasped and green eyes shot open and he found himself staring right at Jonathan. He gulped audibly and looked ready to take off but Jonathan kept his grip. He pushed Sock's hand away and up to the demon's chest. He gave a cocky smirk before leaning forward and capturing the others lips in a desperate kiss as his free hand trailed down the slightly smaller boy's body and took the place of the brunette's own hand. 

Sock's eyes were wide and had he not been dead he was sure he would be now. He put his hand on the blonde's chest and shoved him away but the teen only moved a bit, his hand still stroking the other and holding Sock's hand to his chest. 

"J..Jonathan!?" He cried. "What are you doing?" 

Jonathan froze and suddenly pulled away, eyes wide. 

"Shit..." He said when he saw what he thought was horror in Sock's unnaturally green eyes. He looked scared and shook his head. "Sock, I didn't meant to...upset you. But I heard you." He muttered. "And I thought since we both want the same th-mph!" The blonde was cut off as Sock practically jumped him, arms wrapped around his neck and lips crashed together. 

Blue eyes were wide before they slowly closed and he kissed back, licking at Sock's lips for entrance. The demon granted it quickly and Jonathan took full advantage of it. His arms wrapped around Sock's middle and pulled him flush against his own body, hiking the demon's purple skirt up as he did. Being not much smaller than Jon, sock's member was in the perfect position to rub against Jonathan's clothed one, drawing a guttural moan from the blonde as he broke off the kiss. Though there was only boxers between their lower halves at the moment, Jonathan felt that was too much. He shoved Sock to the bed and kisses him again, straddling him now. He made quick work of his own boxers and soon he was completely exposed to the demon. 

Sock looked up, eyes glazed and clouded. This couldn't be real. He had to still be dreaming. But when Jonathan leaned down and kissed Sock's throat before giving a sharp nip at one particular junction, resulting in a cry from the other Sock knew it wasn't a dream. As lips traveled farther down his body Sock started to feel strange. He gasped and moaned as Jonathan made it to his hips and then, oh god! The blonde teen had Sock in his mouth. Sock couldn't help but thrust his hips up to the warm heat, pulling a small gag from Jonathan who used one hand to push down on the demon's hips. He took the hint though and began to suck, keeping just the tip between his lips. 

"J...Jonathan!" Sock moaned and Jonathan chuckled around him, sending the vibrations straight up Sock's body. Sock couldn't help as he reached down and his fingers tangled in mess of blonde hair. He tried to convey that he wanted more, subconsciously pushing at Jon's head to have him take more into his mouth. The teen chuckled again but pulled away from his demon with a wet pop. Sock whimpered in loss and looked at Jon pleadingly. Jonathan smirked before he leaned back down and licked up sock's entire length. Suddenly it was in his mouth again and Sock gasped as Jonathan took it all, surrounding Sock in a wet heat. It was what he did next that caused sock to nearly see stars. The blonde started bobbing his head, his free hand stroking whatever was no longer in his mouth. Sock felt the tightening in his gut and he cried out, an attempt at warning Jonathan. But at the telltale sound Jonathan only picked up his pace. Sock felt something flash in his mind. A single thought that wasn't clear. It was pushed aside quickly as Sock cried out again, attempting to buck his hips again to no avail. 

Though his own erection was throbbing so much it was almost painful Jon ignored that face and focused on sock. He wanted to see the demon finish, he had to. It was when Sock let out and especially desperate cry that Jonathan felt the other spill into his mouth. He let the demon ride out his orgasm before he pulled away with another wet pop. He looked to Sock who's eyes were closed and his chest was heaving. Jonathan gulped and looked away from the scene, afraid that he would jump the other too soon. He didn't realize that Sock opened now deep Crimson eyes and a smirk had appeared on his lips. 

Sock sat up quickly shed his vest and shirt, leaving him in only his skirt, and sock's, hat somewhere within the folds of his shirt. He glanced over and saw only one thing, Jonathan. His Jonathan was sitting there, looking away from him. He reached out and pulled himself to Jonathan, arms wrapped around his shoulders and face buried in the blonde's neck. "

"Hey hot stuff. That's my cue isn't it?" He breathed before opening his mouth and giving a sharp bite to the side of Jonathan's neck, pulling a pained cry from the blonde. Jonathan pushed at Sock and managed to push him away before his hand shot to his neck. 

"Sock! That hurt!" He pulled his hand back in front of him. "Shit, it's bleeding!" He said, looking over only to meet their other's red eyes.

"S... Sock?" He asked and the demon smirked. "Why did you..." 

"Your mine Jonathan. You'll always be mine. And now it's marked." He chucked. "Besides, you bit me." He said as he leaned over and sucked on the mark, drawing a moan from Jonathan. Jonathan couldn't speak as Sock had reached down and started stroking the blonde. He could only make disjointed, stained moans. When he finally managed to speak it was one word that rang through the too quiet room. 

"More."

Sock smirked. "Of course." He said before he pulled away from the now fairly dark bruise and slightly bleeding mark on Jonathan's neck. He would give Jon the same treatment but decided, since he had so kindly cared about Sock first, well he deserved better. Sock floated away from Jonathan until he was about a foot away, a Cheshire like grin splitting his face. He suddenly had a thought and his eyes dimmed closer to green. They didn't have any... Sock started as in his hand a bottle seemed to suddenly materialize. He glanced down at it to see what he could only assume was lube, a sticky note tucked into the cap, sticking out a bit. 

Sock, thought you might need this. Before you freak out kid, I'm not watching anything. I just know these things. I have to know where my demons are.

You know who.  
Ps; make sure to not kill the kid Sock. Just be careful.

Sock stared at the note before rolling his eyes and chucking it somewhere in the room. He uncapped the bottle and as if just remembering looked at Jonathan who was staring at him with a lust filled but slightly terrified gaze, his own turning the same bright Crimson as before.

Jonathan had no idea what to expect from the seemingly different demon before him. It was still sock but he seemed to have less self control, was not as careful with Jonathan himself. He didn't know what was going to happen but he certainly didn't expect the show Sock started to put on, sending all blood to his lower region and so far from his brain that rational thought was out the window. With a bottle of lube that Jonathan was certain had not been in his room before now, sock was stretching himself out. One finger, then two and finally three, the brunette moaning the entire time with growing volume. 

When he figured he was ready the brunette floated over to the still frozen Jonathan and quickly coated the other's cock. Sending a chill up Jonathan's spine. When it was fully coated Sock lowered himself, Jonathan grabbing at his hips as he did. Jonathan groaned, accidentally biting down on Sock's shoulder as he was enveloped in a tight heat. 

"Sock.." The teen murmured. His next words were cut off by a strained moan as Sock almost immediately began to move. Sock kept a steady pace, adjusting his angle every now and then. It was when he felt his vision explode in a flash of white he knew he found it. He kept the angle and started to pick up speed, leaning to kiss Jonathan, muting any sounds he was making. 

After kissing the other so hard his lips were swollen and bruised, he moved his lips back to the mark from before. It was no longer bleeding and Sock just couldn't have that. He bit down hard, drawing blood again. Jonathan cried out, eyes snapping open. 

Sock pick up speed, his head lolling back in absolute ecstasy. Jonathan was mirroring the motion, his teeth clenched as his hands gripped Sock's hips, pulling him down harder.

"Jonathan I'm..."

"Ngh- I'm going to Sock." Jonathan managed to groan. He saw sparks and he pulled Sock down hard, reaching his release. It was so much more pleasure than Jonathan had ever gotten with his hand. Sock felt so different, so perfect that he couldn't hold back. 

It was the absolutely animalistic growl that passed Jonathan's lips that pulled Sock over the edge, releasing onto both his and Jonathan's stomach. He blinked a few times as he rode out his second orgasm and Jonathan finally released his hips, chest heaving and sweat matting his hair to his forehead. Green eyes now surveyed the blonde before Jonas he laid back on the bed, one hand pressed to his neck. Sock lifted himself off, earning a groan from himself and a moan from the other. 

He bit his lip as he floated closer to Jonathan, looking at him nervously. "Did...did I hurt you? I'm sorry Jonathan. I got car-" the brunette was pulled down and pressed against the teen's bare chest. 

"Sock...god that was amazing. Don't apologize." Jon breathed. A smirk appeared on swollen lips. "In fact, that made it better. How can I get that part of you to come out again?" He teased. Before pulling the demon into a surprisingly gentle kiss. 

"I love you Jonathan." Sock said as he suddenly pulled away. "Please, I wasn't lying when I said you were mine. I want you to be mine forever and I..." He stopped when he saw Jonathan's body vibrating with silent laughter. 

"Of course I'm yours Sock! I'm not going anywhere." He said. He pulled the other back down. "Love you too." He said as the two snuggled up together, content


End file.
